1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-axis gas flow type angular velocity sensor which detects angular velocity in a plurality of directions such as a yaw direction and a pitch direction, and in particular relates to a multiple-axis gas flow type angular velocity sensor which is constructed using a semiconductor production process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known conventional multiple-axis gas flow type angular velocity sensors include those in which thermosensitive resistor elements are constructed from thin platinum or tungsten wires, a plurality of thermosensitive resistor elements are attached in pairs to supports provided in a case and are located such that angular velocity in the desired directions is detected information on such instruction may be referred to in Japanese Publication S61-180147.
Conventional multiple-axis gas rate sensors have a construction in which discrete component thermosensitive resistor elements, consisting of thin platinum or tungsten wires, are attached to supports, and there are therefore problems relating to positional accuracy involving the location of the paired thermosensitive resistor elements, for example the distance to the central axis of the gas flow and the direction (perpendicular) with respect to the central axis, and there are also problems due to the time required for adjustment operations in order to maintain positional accuracy.
Further, in conventional multiple-axis gas flow type angular velocity sensors, the thermosensitive resistor elements, the supports and the case are constructed from discrete components, and there are problems in that it is necessary to select components to unify the pairing properties and characteristics of individual thermosensitive resistor elements (resistance and temperature characteristics).